Order of the Stick Haikus
by Uldaren Bardaniel
Summary: Just some haikus I wrote while stuck in a writing rut.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I was stuck in a writing rut, and decided to churn out some haikus. Enjoy, and if you have any requests for future ones, let me know! Also, the haikus will be in no particular order, and there will be spoilers ahead.

* * *

Stick figure comic

Better than it might sound

Adventurers save the world


	2. Chapter 2

Order of the Stick

Against Nale and Xykon's bands

Who will win the war?

* * *

Don't worry, they get better. Be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, these will be in no chronological order, and there will be spoilers.

* * *

In exile at sea

Therkla, half-orc, loves Elan

And dies for her love


	4. Chapter 4

Miko, paladin

Thought she would do the right thing

Turned out she was wrong


	5. Chapter 5

Unfavorite son Nale

Tries to impress his father

Fails miserably

* * *

By the way, everyone, I'm a relentless TV Troper, so I'll probably reference some tropes in these. Hence the term "unfavorite."


	6. Chapter 6

Chessmaster Tarquin

Always has things up his sleeve

What are his plans now?

* * *

Another trope.


	7. Chapter 7

Elf Varsuuvius

Made a terrible mistake

Aches for redemption

* * *

I don't know what it is, but Varsuuvius is actually one of my favorite characters :) I might dedicate a few more haikus to her later.


	8. Chapter 8

Xykon's march to war

Battle in Azure City

Have the bad guys won?


	9. Chapter 9

Redcloak the goblin

Trying to save his people

Goblins are characters, too.


	10. Chapter 10

Elan, Order's bard

Learned to be Dashing Swordsman

To save his Haley

* * *

I'll write a haiku for Haley at some point, but I was having a hard time coming up with the right number of syllables for some reason.


	11. Chapter 11

Kazumi Kato

And Daigo have names

Won't die easily

* * *

These two poke awesome fun at the "Redshirt" idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Xykon, undead lich

Evil – we're always hiring

Pragmatic fighter


	13. Chapter 13

Thor, god of thunder

Loves his beer and goddesses

Willing to bend rules

* * *

It's really pretty funny; Durkon's a Lawful Good cleric, and yet his patron god is willing to break rules pretty often...


	14. Chapter 14

Fighter Roy Greenhilt

A thinker, not just muscle

Leader of Order


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. Scruffy, cat

The power behind the throne

Pet to Lord Shojo

* * *

Well, I'm back with another spiel of haikus :) I have a 3 hour break between classes at college now, so I used some of that time to come up with more poems.


	16. Chapter 16

Belkar Bitterleaf

Cold-blooded halfling killer

But loves his pet cat


	17. Chapter 17

Haley Starshine, rogue

Archer extraordinary

In love with Elan


	18. Chapter 18

Ancient Black Dragon

Related to the Draketooths

Revenge for her son


	19. Chapter 19

Blackwing the raven

Voice of reason to V-Man

Keeps outsmarting Qarr


	20. Chapter 20

His name is Yokyok

You killed his father Yikyik

Prepare to die now.

* * *

Okay, show of hands: Who else agrees that line will _never_ get old? :D


	21. Chapter 21

Zz'dtri, elf wizard

Varsuuvius' evil twin

Doesn't speak too much

* * *

I have no idea how to properly pronounce Zz'dtri's name... But the way I pronounce it uses two syllables, so yeah.


	22. Chapter 22

Thog barbarian

Thog loves puppies very much

Thog like breaking stuff

* * *

And here we are, a poem to our favorite barbarian.


	23. Chapter 23

Dungeoncrasher Feat

Elegant simplicity

THOG SMASH TALKY-MAN!


	24. Chapter 24

Ian Starshine, rogue

He never trusts anyone

And he's in prison


	25. Chapter 25

Haley, leader of

Azure City Resistance

Needs to bring back Roy


	26. Chapter 26

Thanh buys time for Niu

Bravest man she's ever met

The Resistance dies

* * *

A: Okay, I freely admit to shedding a tear over that comic. _I'm crying over stick figures_.

B: Any Harry Potter fans reminded of another 'bravest man'?


	27. Chapter 27

Leads Linear Guild

Nale is Elan's evil twin

In love with Sabine


	28. Chapter 28

Enor and Gannji

Best friends and bounty hunters

Know Star Wars lines well


	29. Chapter 29

Gannji gave Enor

A Victory String to win

the fight... against him

* * *

Again, another comic that got me teary.


	30. Chapter 30

Durkon Thundershield

Can never go back to home

Lest it be destroyed

* * *

Okay, that's all I got for now. I'll probably churn out more whenever I'm bored and have a minimum of classwork.


End file.
